A technique is known for creating a snapshot (hereinafter termed a “snapshot volume”) of a logical volume (hereinafter termed an “original volume”) in which original data is stored (refer to PTL 1). According to PTL 1, data that is stored in a snapshot volume (in other words, data that is differential with respect to a snapshot) is stored in a logical volume in which differential data is stored (hereinafter termed the “differential pool”).